Chiana Ric
Introduction Chianna Ric is one of those rare indiviuals in the galaxy that has the unfathomable ability to stay a carefree and jovial soul even in the most distressing of situations. She is also one of the many people in the galaxy that carry an unfathomly deep well dislike for the Galactic Empire which would explain her staunch support of both the Rebellion and the New Republic. She has seen much in her young life and she has teh scars to show for it. Early Life Not much is known about Chianna Ric's early life, what is known is that her and her twin brother Taan Ric were born on Naboo shortly after the end of the clone wars. Who their parents are they don't even know as they were arrested on charges of sedition within the twins first two years of life. The Ric siblings were in and out of foster homes for most of their early teens till news of the rebellion reached their ears. It was Chianna who decided to run away from their current foster family and join the fight against the empire, her brother Tann went along to look after his little sister. It didn't take long for the two siblings to find what they thought was a contact with the Rebel Alliance on Naboo after running away, though what in reality they had found was a corrupt undercover operation run byt he local Imperial magistrate. The two of them were arrested, but instead of being put on trial even int he mockery of a court system that still existed under imperial rule they were shuttled off world to be sold as slaves, but not before the Imperial magistrate had his way with young Chianna. Rebellion Era Bound for slavery the two young aspiring rebels were quickly being given an introduction to the harsh realities of the galaxy when the Force stepped in. The ship that they were being carried was fallen upon by the very beings that the Ric twins had been seeking, the burgeoning Rebel alliance. Delivered from their grizzly fate the two siblings quickly found their places with the rebel cell, Tann as a rookie fighter pilot and Chianna as journeyman technical specialist. The pair eventually ended up in the squadron of Raisa Zephere, and it was through her that the pair met the man whom would change the course of their lives forever, Devon Vos. This group would be dragged into a 5th column conspiracy that had infiltrated both the rebellion and the Imperials and had been working to develop a terrible blood toxin. The race to expose and then stop this insidious group would send them from the planet Agamar in the far reaches of the outer rim to Coruscant the shining center of the galaxy. Forcing each of them to develop talents and make decisions that shape who they are to this day, this trial forged Chianna into the master slicer and intelligence agent that she is today while also tempering both her blind idealism for teh rebellion and burning hatred for Empire. It also introduced her to the man who would become her husband, Chase Navarro. New Republic Era With the fall of the Emperor at the Battle of Endor the rebellion had won it's long fought and hard won war, Chianna now well known and thought of within the Rebellion's intelligence apparatus was asked to join the newly formed New Republic Intelligence agency. Much to their surprise she declined, opting instead to work as a freelance contractor, she and her now husband Chase Navarro would spend the intervening time traveling the galaxy moving from one political hot spot to another each time working covertly in the interests of the New Republic. Current With the end of the Xen'Chi war Chianna and Chase have returned from a long absence out in the Unknown Regions and are currently in the employ of long time friend Draven Artemis. They were last seen on Nexus Station. Category:Characters Category:The Vos Clan Category:New Republic Category:New Republic Intelligence Category:Females Category:NPC